1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a network system and a control method thereof.
2. Background
Electronic products may be devices for managing or processing specific targets (or objects) by using electricity as a power source.
For electronic products, it may be inconvenient for a user to memorize or search each management information or processing information on the specific targets (or objects).
As one example, if an electronic product is a refrigerator, a user may need to memorize management information (such as amount of storage or expiration dates) of foods stored in the refrigerator. That is, the user may feel inconvenient when consuming foods have approaching expiration dates or making a plan for purchasing foods that have small remaining amounts.
If an electronic product is a washing machine, before washing the laundry, a user may feel uncomfortable to confirm materials or washing types of the laundry one by one in order to operate the washing machine.
If an electronic product is a cooking appliance, before cooking food, a user may feel uncomfortable to confirm cooking courses of the food one by one in order to operate the cooking appliance.